


Incubus

by catbadbad



Series: Incubus [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 魅魔韦伯和人类大帝抱团的故事(物理及精神层面)





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> 不到三十岁的还不是大帝的大帝×二十四岁左右的青年魅魔韦伯。跳过了前情后事，写我觉得爽的黄色部分，如果有机会会补一下吧。(这ao3竟是如此的美味)本篇纯糖高h，涉及内射、镜子play，注意避雷

Mixture，以其繁荣的商业闻名于世，更因其混血之都的身份备受瞩目。早在父母尚还健在的时候，韦伯就从书中读过这里的故事，但从未想过此生有机会横跨千百亩土地亲自拜访这充满神秘色彩的国度。

这片人魔混生的大陆并不安宁，伴随种族与力量的差距而生的往往不是和平，而是歧视、杀戮与战争。古早的人类和魔类祖先出于长久发展的远见，缔结过规划领地互不侵犯的条约，然而一切的和平都是相对的，听说极西的海国最近便局势紧张，战争一触即发。排斥异己是生物的天性，憎恨和厌恶才是各种族碰撞接触所创造的主流纹样，人或魔迟早会有一方不满足于在自己的领土上安分守己……真不知道在随时可能爆发的冲突下，Mixture是如何成为这样一个屹立不倒的传奇。

伊斯坎达尔显然比韦伯还要兴奋，虽说他一直是个喜形于色的率直人类，幼稚行为还是让后者情不自禁地翻起白眼。

在城门接受检查的时候，伊斯坎达尔极快地和守城士兵打成一片，从饮食衣着到礼仪禁忌通通问了个遍。韦伯十分惊异，又对这通关造册的严谨手续新奇不已，一时间也把不快抛到了脑后。

韦伯维尔维特是混血种魅魔，在他的认知里是被人魔两派排斥的存在，当他略不痛快的向检查人员坦白时，对方只是稍稍点头，在属于他的那一页记录上打了个小勾。韦伯极尽目力瞥了一眼，发现种族一栏除了人类、魔类详细分属几种主流之外、还包括数十种稀有种甚至一些在某些地区根本不被当作智能生物的类别！其后用于补充说明的长横线更是几乎占了满满一页。他们谈到一个混血儿，就好像谈到晚饭吃了什么一样自然无比？！这是一个文明该有的智慧吗？当然!这才是理想国度该有的模样!因为忽然出现在眼前反而不怎么敢相信了。

想要好好在市集上玩个痛快，牵着布西法拉斯显然有诸多不便，所幸从卫兵处打听到寄存马匹租售车辆的牧场离城门不远。伊斯坎达尔去了一趟，手中拿着轻薄的小册子兴高采烈回来了，韦伯并不是生性尖酸刻薄的人，但看到对方这幅模样就气不打一处来。

“商人一定都喜欢你这样的傻大个，所以这次又被推销了什么？”

“不要这么说嘛，小子！地图对于接下来的霸业可是必不可少的啊！”

制作精良的图册在眼前展开，韦伯一边心疼他们本就不多的旅游经费，一边心安理得地挂在男人坚实的臂膀上。

只是看一眼就能给人强烈的震撼，城市的构造几乎将几何学的美感运用到极致，几乎让人怀疑是上天的杰作，然而细细检视，每一处场所的功能都兼具合理性及必要性，完全服务于人民的生活，毫无疑问是某位匠人的心血大作。

如果说最开始被伊斯坎达尔的热情强行绑架，在马蹄上颠簸了整整三天的韦伯还有一丝不情不愿，那么现在就只剩下全身心的叹服了。

以至于被男人唤了两声都没有听见。

臂弯圈住男人过于消瘦的肩膀，伊斯坎达尔无奈的凑到韦伯耳边，再次问道:

“小子，你想先去哪？”

韦伯强作镇定，耳尖透漏出一点可疑的绯红。

“你啊，总想着玩。好不容易赶路到这都要累死了，天也要黑了，当然要赶快找个地方进食……休息一下。”

伊斯坎达尔笑着弹了一下他的额头，还是一如既往令人讨厌的不知收敛的手劲。

“再坦率点儿也没关系，你小子早就饿坏了吧？”

“没有没有绝对一点都没有！！！”

“体会异域的饮食文化绝对是不可多得的乐趣！既然如此期待，不快点动起来可不行！小子你还磨磨蹭蹭的可就不等你了——”

完全是充满恶意的笑声啊，那家伙到底什么肺活量啊……卷入这场在对方自说自话间突然举行的跑步比赛完全不是韦伯的本意，久疏锻炼的青年男人不得不用尽全力去追赶眼前渐行渐远的背影。

命运还真是不眷顾可怜的青年韦伯维尔维特，同伴嘴上说着安顿下来，实际上一路没少在沿街的摊点兜兜转转绕行远路。韦伯在喘气的间隙不时查看地图，呵斥他过于自我的同伴简直是只全凭野性和超强的方向感横冲直闯的大型犬。等到他们真的找到一家可以被统称之为旅馆的供给外乡人过夜的小店，身上已经多了一堆花里胡哨又毫无用处的地方特产。

与之相对的是钱包的迅速干瘪，虽说这并不是只要一间房间的根本原因，但起码能把事情变得更为冠冕堂皇。只是被打着哈欠的店主多看了一眼，韦伯后知后觉想起自己递上的入城时办理的天杀的身份认证清清楚楚标明了自己的种族，简直一刻也呆不下去，匆匆推着谈兴正盛的伊斯坎达尔去了房间。

底线以上的干净私密、有张大到足够两个人胡天胡地的双人床，除此之外一概不在韦伯挂心的范围之内，他并不是在意做爱环境的人，尤其是那该死的魅魔通病发作时，什么疯癫的事情都做得出来。

实际上此刻忍耐也已经濒临极限了，或许还有足够的毅力先去洗个澡，韦伯想着，把房间钥匙抛给在床边摆弄新买的一堆小玩意的伊斯坎达尔，转身拉开浴室的门。

男人借着臂长和体力的优势把他捞了回来，毫无防备坐在男人胯上的体位让韦伯瞬间就硬了。

“从什么时候开始的？”煽风点火似的贴着耳廓说话。

“什么……”

“可不要想着骗余，什么时候开始‘饿’的，小子？”

大脑一片混沌，韦伯由被动的肉体接触头脑逐渐清明后的第一个念头依然是掩饰自己的窘迫。伊斯坎达尔慢条斯理地脱他的衣服，隔着长裤顶了他几下，青年就哭叫着交代了情欲的起点。

“在城门……因为是魅魔，所以有几项特殊检查……啊！别弄了……虽然并不是不能理解，但就是……忍不住……想到了你……”

“大可放心。要说性病的话，余绝不会害你染上的。但小孩的话嘛……可不保证不会怀哦？”

男人夹紧双腿惊叫了一声。

仅靠语言就失态了，这只小魅魔无论是一千次一万次，征服起来永远都不会让人失望。

伊斯坎达尔把韦伯上身扒得只剩一件蔽体的衬衫，手指从领口伸进去，摸到大片白白滑滑的皮肤。韦伯打理极好的长发散在身后，随着腰肢的扭动而搔刮男人健硕的胸肌。仿佛燃起由内而外的火焰，从灵魂烧到肉体，人与魔都难以逃脱的、与生俱来的原罪，正亟待被犯下。

遍布双手的薄茧触感并不很好，韦伯很想喝止伊斯坎达尔在他胸前肆意妄为的行为。他天生是个男人，男人怎么可能怀孕——刚才居然无措到忘了反驳真是奇耻大辱，同理胸脯再怎么揉也不会有女人一样柔软膨胀的乳房，如果那粗糙手指非要在他身上筑巢安家的话……里面就很好。

理智好歹回来了一点，韦伯用手腕抹掉嘴角溢出的唾液，撑起身体挺直腰背，偏头看他毛茸茸的大个床伴。而那个不解风情的吊瓜根本没注意到领口漏出的美好线条，兀自沉浸在自己的性癖里。

并不是有意接触这样的书籍，也绝对不含讨好的意味，但韦伯头脑里依稀有个印象，在什么书上说过通常男人在性爱中更为偏好视觉的刺激……像这样把嗅觉运用到极致的——白白辜负了他一片好意的家伙，在韦伯眼里跟野兽无异。伊斯坎达尔拼命嗅闻着青年的气味，沉重的鼻息喷在韦伯身上，像个沉溺烟草的老烟枪一样舒适地眯起眼睛。

“我身上……没有什么味道吧……”老实说韦伯觉得散发出浓厚体味的伊斯坎达尔并不是很有资格嫌弃别人，但是天知道神经质的人有多在意床伴的评价。

“嗯……？”半晌哼出一个怠惰的鼻音，低沉的声线像只打盹的狮子，“没有，但很好闻。”

这个世界疯了，说出这种自相矛盾的话，那男人看似精明，脑子已经给过热的情欲烧坏掉了。韦伯的手指伸进男人暖色的胡须，捧住脸颊凑上一吻。

在不能沟通的情况下亦有对策，情欲是永无障碍的语言。韦伯存着自己的私心——能有点唾液也好，虽然充饥的效果远不如精液，但聊胜于无。

舌尖在口腔里追逐嬉戏，抽动的阴茎快把内裤打湿，韦伯不是很想承认自己的分心，事实却是脑海里抑制不住地想象着高级的食粮送进下面嘴里的瞬间。

分开时伊斯坎达尔的胡子打湿了一小片，涨红着脸的青年凑上来舔掉了粘连的银丝。红发男人怔了两秒，从腿上抱起人丢在床上。忽然摔进厚实的床单其实并无痛感，韦伯的牙齿却像是受寒一样无端战栗起来。

窸窸窣窣一阵皮带散落布料摩擦的声音，即使咬牙闭上双眼，也忍不住从指缝里窥看。古铜肤色的赤裸肉体拥有远超常人的健壮，以人类社会的眼光来审视也是足够有性魅力的男人，对于本性难改的魅魔更是难以抵挡的诱惑。被扒下的内裤已经有一小块被自发分泌的淫水濡湿，目光随着下移而逐渐下流，紧实可靠的胸膛，历历可数的腹肌，和旺盛毛发中挺立着的男根。只看一眼那骇人形状就会刻在记忆中终生难忘。

伊斯坎达尔轻易拨开细瘦的手腕，让青年因为忍耐而痛苦的表情无处隐藏，绕过要害抚弄他下体柔软的阴毛，即使小心地躺在他身侧，床还是被重量压得向一边倾斜。

“出身是无法自己决定的，不管天生是魅魔还是人类。都应为生命感到喜悦，坦然而勇敢地追寻幸福。”

“那时候你也这么说……啊啊……别浪费时间了，废话可填不饱肚子啊……”

所谓的“那时候”差不多是五年之前，韦伯维尔维特的初夜便是面前这男人，五年里伊斯坎达尔看着韦伯外表和性情的种种变化，反复出入他甜美的身体，将他一手打造成如今放浪又自律的模样。

精液对魅魔而言是特殊而珍贵的养分，缺少这种“养分”无法真正从身体和精神升华为成年。而得到性爱洗礼对魅魔而言，也意味着成长和强大。不仅仅是简单的体力提升，魔力方面更是会质变为真正能够独当一面的魔族。曾经小小的韦伯拼尽全力渴望的不依靠别人的强大，已经在伊斯坎达尔的施舍之下享受了五年。

大手终于抚上了阴茎，挑逗着顶端出精的小孔，动作像是侍弄花草一样悠游自在，韦伯在那样的刺激下快要崩溃，长腿勾住男人的腰，就那么蹭着男人的手心泄欲，动作里是不加掩饰的催促意味。

被赞赏的，将收获重重的奖励；被批评的，将得到狠狠的惩罚——无论哪种都好过眼前的煎熬。韦伯迫切想要惹怒或者讨好眼前的男人，却在这两者之间摇摆不定。

“没有凭借武力去糟蹋比你弱小的人——一次也没有过，小子，你是好样的。”

是奖励。

两根手指没费太多功夫就没入了窄小的穴口，魅魔所进化出接受性爱的生理保护机制，使其比一般男人更适于被进入，同时也……更为淫荡。

交错滑动的快感不断传来，韦伯自发摆成门户大开的姿态，想象自己被进进出出的样子已经足够让他在得到滋润之前先在精神上高潮一次。

“Rider……”

伊斯坎达尔是个有些拗口的名字，远不如一两个爱称在性事中更为方便简洁。往日总是在高潮时哭叫着喊出的名字，今天甚至连正戏还没开始就提早出现了。

令人窒息的重量一瞬间压得骨节咯咯作响，伊斯坎达尔恢复思考的时候，阳物顶端已经没入幽深的洞穴，后腰上起了密密一层鸡皮。本想拉开一点距离让韦伯得以呼吸，男人的两手却主动上前求欢。

他听到一些污秽不堪的词汇从男人紧抿的薄唇里溢出，他不记得教过他这些，也从没听他在清醒时谈到——否则一定难免一顿严厉的教育。

伊斯坎达尔自小所接触的文化之中，性并不是粗俗可耻的，和其他种种含有征服意味的行为一样是造物所恩赐、个人所追求的享受。只有懦弱和背叛才是最不可容忍的恶行。他不止一次教导这个被羞耻自卑束缚的小东西勇敢追逐自己的本心。时至今日……也不敢说初见成效。

他在自己没有意识到的情绪中加重了力道，咆哮着破开穴口的软肉，挤进这具魅魔的身体。完全勃起的阴茎粗壮坚硬，红肿的龟头亲密地摩擦肉壁，每次挞伐都像是勇士之间以命相搏。

做到这个份上，已经超越了自我麻醉的极限，撕裂般的疼痛让韦伯几乎要倒戈投降，饥饿什么还算可以容忍的范围，命没了就什么都没了！润滑并不充分，被那样过分的尺寸撑破肚皮的危机感在脑海里久久盘旋。肉刃开垦谷地，固然它是拯救了愚昧与荒蛮的救世主，但以这样的方式英年早逝的觉悟抱歉他还没有！作为魅魔被食物供给源干死在床上这样的生平不要不要不要写在墓志铭上！！！

“停下……别……我……放过我吧……”

伊斯坎达尔居高临下横了他一眼，额角显出的青筋和眼白上若有若无的血丝让这个平素宽容的男人此刻不怒自威，青年哑火了一瞬，噎在嗓子里的求饶顿时化为委屈的呜咽，酸苦的眼泪齐声而下。

以这种年龄来讲，怎么都太过孩子气了。

到头来他根本没有长大，稍有挫折就缩回自己小小的十九岁躯体，一个人默默地自怨自艾。

没入青年身体的苦刑停顿了许久，一时间万籁俱寂，只有男人粗重的喘息在房间中呼应着，伊斯坎达尔呼出的白气打在韦伯面颊细细的毫毛上，抽手替任性的年轻床伴整理冷汗打湿的一绺长发。

“看着我！看你自己是什么模样！”

青年反抗的力气已经从骨头里被抽干，唯有泪滴还抽抽搭搭往下掉。伊斯坎达尔两手架在腋下，轻松抱起这具软绵绵的躯体，下床在房间里不疾不徐的走动起来。

自认识了伊斯坎达尔之后，五年里韦伯抽条飞快，似乎是快速生长落下的弊端，以他超越男性平均线的身高来看，体重则显得太不相称了。无论是那个毛还没长齐的小不点，还是如今修长高挑的成年绅士，托住屁股走得稳稳当当的这点自信伊斯坎达尔还是有的。

纤长的肢体长年包裹在层层衣物之中，肤色白得有些病态，男人被他娇惯得有了从未有过的风韵。掌中的两瓣臀肉富有弹性，诱着人反抗双腿夹紧的力道劈开那道沟壑，占有其内羞涩娇嫩的核心。

似是对方有意为之，高高翘起的阴茎不尴不尬正抵在要命的位置，肛口被挤得张开了小嘴，吸舔一般不住收缩，无色的浆液涂得腿根湿滑一片，韦伯骑在男人小臂上，靠着夹住男人腰身的双腿维持平衡，一动也不敢动。

欣赏着怀里魅魔大气也不敢喘的模样，伊斯坎达尔狠心沉了力气，阴茎径直没入男人的身体，没有想象中痛苦的悲鸣，倒是一声甜腻过分的呻吟勾人魂魄。

结合的部位泌出大量体液，身体早在漫长前戏中饥渴难耐，初次进入的痛苦已消失不见，取而代之的是饱满的充实感和急雨一样扑面而来的吻。

男人忘情地沉溺于亲吻，下身亦片刻不停地大力操干。精壮的肌肉配合娴熟，仿佛不会疲倦一般重复劳作。魅魔嗜欲的本性经精液催化，平素用于隐藏翅膀和长尾的魔力失效，生着三角尾端的扁长尾巴像条催动情欲的小鞭，灵活地缠上壮实的裸体。

没有直白地索要已经耗尽了韦伯的全部自制，酸麻的顶撞在神经里变质成无尽的快感，属于魅魔的肉体浑身瘙痒，伊斯坎达尔每走一步，伟岸的阳物便侵犯他一次。大部分体重落在健壮小臂和交合处，征服者正坏心眼地控制比例向后者倾斜。犹如抽空下层的积木摇摇欲坠，即使遵循物理的规则巧妙地安全着，韦伯心中的紧张感也作祟不停。

伊斯坎达尔的那根，尝过一次就会上瘾。美妙的尺寸即使没有过分华丽的技巧也能照顾到身体的方方面面，更何况这个胆大心细的男人其实是个不为人知的满分情人，深谙床第间享乐的秘诀。韦伯越是从琐碎日常里吹毛求疵地苛责他，越是在自我怨恨中加深对其的依赖，沉湎其中不可自拔。

从头到尾青年的阴茎都直挺挺亢奋着，此时随着距离变负，匕首一样戳在男人胸口，如他本人一般欲拒还迎。伊斯坎达尔察觉了，大笑着腾出一只手，熟练地为他手淫。爬满青筋的龟头在人粗糙大手里跳动，这本该也是一件为祸世间的凶器，却在伊斯坎达尔纯粹的征服前沦为一件派不上用场的玩物。弱肉强食是万物永远的至理，因为魅力或武力深受吸引，甘心或被迫匍匐于强者身下。这只青年魅魔已经从身到心，成为眼前人类的私有——以其言行为榜样，以其身体为慰藉，直至死亡都抹不去男人赋予的烙印。

并不是屈辱，也不觉得累赘，反而心情雀跃，甚至连接近麻木的腿根都舒服了不少。韦伯胡思乱想着的时候，重复着的活塞运动多了点不和谐的摆动，不知不觉间位置被移动到浴室，伊斯坎达尔径直走向水池边的半身镜，镜面映出的景象极快地拉近到眼前。男人终于了撕破绅士的伪装，全心全意将年轻魅魔作为泄欲的工具。

有可能是聊胜于无的挣扎，也有可能是情急出口的淫声浪语，背脊抵着冰凉的镜子，体内插着火热的肉棒，韦伯神智昏沉，根本不知道自己作何反应，只依稀记得承受男人失控情欲的滋味。朴实的冲撞已经没了挑逗的闲暇，伊斯坎达尔和他一样濒临极点。

背后的小翅扑闪着，后背的冰凉使肉穴下意识绞紧，空气里立时充斥奇特的腥臭。不光是尺寸惹人眼红，精液的量也大得惊人，源源不断的浓精灌进体内，抽搐着的肉棒像拥有自主生命的小动物似的，反复刺激敏感的肉穴，经历了许久方才结束。韦伯汗流不止，浑身沾染了伊斯坎达尔的气味，被甜蜜的精液撑得小腹饱涨。不同于人类的生理，魅魔无论男女都有着消化这种特殊食物的身体构造。滑出穴口的阴茎带出一小股液体，被小魅魔情不自禁伸手堵住。三根手指插入肛门，用搅动加快吸收的效率，场面暧昧地和自慰没有分别。尾巴和屁股一起张扬地摇晃着，抛弃了尊严的本人全然没有察觉到行为有何不妥，更没有发觉一旁喘息渐定的伊斯坎达尔胯下那根东西在他的呢喃中又一次硬挺起来。

“呜……想要……给我吃……你的……发泄在里面嗯……”

即使现在再索要一次，也根本不会有任何反抗，不如说这小子有精力拿出这副欲求不满的样子，身体根本还饥饿着吧？伊斯坎达尔做事一贯雷厉风行少有犹豫，这次开口却思忖了片刻。

“你小子，其实是个很厉害的魅魔吧？”

完全失去警觉的“很厉害的魅魔”轻蔑的哼了一声扭过头去，人还懒洋洋的仰躺在怀里，尾巴却呲溜从双腿间滑出翘起，代替忙碌地毫无闲暇的手指在空中指指点点地画圈。

“还真是遗憾啊！我就只是徒有其名的家伙，除去这可恨的体质，几乎不具有任何可以称之为天赋的恩赐——要是因为好奇而猎杀野味，你可真是挑了个软柿子——我说你该不会是讽刺我？”

“不不，只有强者才让人有征服的欲望，我是真心觉得你很有潜力。”

“‘很有潜力’直白说就是‘没有实力’。明明是你自己自制不好，不要假装恭维我来推卸责任！”

韦伯有点恼火，这笨蛋开口只会惹他生气，唯有闭嘴埋头苦干时才有那么丁点可爱。过去不到几分钟，方才情欲的温度已经消散了大半。他诚挚地想倒转时间，抽那个没脸没皮说什么“想变成他的肉便器”的自己一个耳光。真可恶啊！在他面前总是丑态毕露全无尊严，再来一次绝对要狠狠地报复回去！

“别这么顽固嘛小子！”搂着人一直安分守己的怀抱忽然之间收紧了，无名的恐慌忽然掠过心头，韦伯还来不及叫嚷，就再一次被推搡到镜子前。

方才他沾上的汗液早已干透泛白，落下一条长长的水渍。清醒的韦伯对肮脏的体液有很大洁癖，对黏糊糊的自己也无差别嫌弃。

“看看清楚……有多可爱……余可不认为这是推卸责任，也没有什么对小子你狡辩的必要。和你的每一次都很棒，只靠回想就足以让人热血沸腾再度进入状态了哈哈……余……嘛，小子你低头看看，自己不是也湿了吗？”

下巴搁上肩头，男人浓密的络腮胡刺得韦伯汗毛倒竖，伊斯坎达尔饶有兴趣地拨弄着少年的肢体将其送到镜前。只是顺着大腿内侧轻轻一拍，食髓知味的魅魔种乖乖地像只贝母打开身体，珍珠样泛着水光的宝物自不用说是那泛红的小穴，已经被使用不知多少次，依然紧致而诱人。

越是拼命想夹住，越是错觉有淫水要从中溢出。在磨人的想象中男人很快听见了货真价实的滴答声。韦伯禁不住探头从面前的半身镜中确认，镜面沾染了些许污秽，却依然诚实反映出穴口的粉红色嫩肉和其上被宠幸过后的痕迹，腥秽的浊液正从内里滑出，比起这个，伊斯坎达尔杵在他身下的硬挺部位显然更夺人眼球，膨大的深红色龟头好像顶端还垂着什么液体，令他情不自禁舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，现在就想用口交让他缴械，把鲜美浓郁的饮料榨得一滴不剩。

挺入的动作放到最慢——尤其是意识到青年目不转睛的盯着镜子——伊斯坎达尔愉快地哼笑，摆弄韦伯僵硬的手脚，让色情的场面呈现出最好的观赏性。亲眼目睹窄小的穴口吞吃粗硕的阳物，比任何春画都来得催情，入到最深时一股尚未消化的精液被从缝隙里挤出，液体逆流的触感堪称磨人，等韦伯从得到慰藉的舒爽中回神，腰已经自发晃动起来了。

淫乱者被赐予快感，苦修者被碾碎尊严。性是如此美妙的东西，韦伯已经不是第一次感受自己的无力，在情欲面前一败涂地。或许他早有预感，自己的独特身体里潜伏着一头贪得无厌的欲兽，自卑也好，逃避也罢，都无法改变血统所带来的禁锢。还好遇到的人是伊斯坎达尔，使他避免沦为一个滥交为生的娼妓……即使魔族之内并不讲求道德，他高贵的自尊不允许自己堕落至此。

男人倚着一侧的肩，从背骨亲吻到颈侧，最后咧嘴顽劣地一笑，在洁白肩头留下一排齐整的牙印。韦伯架起的双腿给人操得发软，看在眼里的瞬间就到了极点，高潮时阴茎却什么都射不出，温热的穴口倒是喷了不少汁液。

瘙痒着的褶皱仍然在不断被碾压，泥泞的肉穴用饥渴的收缩回报饲主无情的征讨。伊斯坎达尔抬着下巴强令那双无神的眼睛正视前方。

“余很是好奇，魅魔也会被自己魅惑吗？小子，既然你是个厉害的家伙，应该能解答这个疑惑吧！”

全身散发着雌兽渴望交配的一般的信号，当事人韦伯维尔维特已经耗尽力气瘫倒在床伴怀里，伊斯坎达尔无穷的热情却一次次鼓舞着他。

镜中狼狈的自己，身心都坏掉的自己，哪有什么姿色可言？反之，目光移动到神采奕奕的伊斯坎达尔身上，男人不仅没有因高强度性爱而疲惫，反而因为先前的一次释放完全激发了热情。这样一个英俊又威武，体贴而强悍的优秀男人，肯屈尊临幸一只软弱又自卑的小家伙，被他魅惑反倒更实际点吧？

不仅没能把握天生的魅惑能力养活自己，倒被作为饲主的男人迷得神魂颠倒欲罢不能。说什么厉害……真是弱到哭不出来啊！

青年绽开一个不太好看的、平时绝不会出现的笑容，比起上流社会精明刻板的礼仪式微笑，更像是个被俗套喜剧感动的一塌糊涂的傻瓜式微笑。除去一层持重老成的外壳，他内心其实是个相当幼稚而单纯的家伙。不过是一点点满足就会幸福地全然忘我。

“给我……想要……喜欢……”

嘴巴只是自发地重复一个个简单的音节，头脑完全失去理性的思考力，回归于动物本能的韦伯维尔维特，已经彻底坏掉了。

伊斯坎达尔满意了，虽说小家伙的魔力并不怎么高明，但怎么说引以为傲的魅惑总还是魅魔种求生保命的看家技。引导着这种神奇种族反受制于魅惑是绝对稀少的体验，其带来的征服快感独一无二。保护这个小子也好，作弄这个小子也罢，认识他的每一天都有全新的乐趣。男人其实并不是喜欢独来独往的家伙，发育过度的身体的确容易积攒起难以处理的性欲。虽说最开始接触韦伯并没有想到会发展出这种关系，但是直到现在也没有后悔，今后也希望一直一直能拥有他。

听着韦伯哽咽的叫床声，只觉得就这么做下去也永远不会疲倦。身体的一部分完全被另一具肉体包容，这种奇妙感觉直达灵魂。仿佛被上天恩宠，犯下什么非人的错误都可以原谅；仿佛置身于世界的中心，徜徉在欢愉的尽头。伊斯坎达尔并不是毫无经验的毛头小子，反正说是阅人无数也不为过，但是——与一个男人做爱竟然能带来这样的感觉——是前所未有的、真正的灵肉交欢。

纠缠着重新回到那张饱受冷落的大床，即使听到骨节咯吱作响的声音也无法停止，伊斯坎达尔用尽下肢的力量压向韦伯，阴茎几乎要贯穿那细瘦的身体。毫无节制地射精犹如战场上手握兵刃的屠戮，无辜的肉体被当做重逢的战场屡遭蹂躏，连本人也讶异于面对自己的暴行竟毫无负罪感。

“小子？”

交合的部位被肉壁间或出现的抽搐照顾着，虽然索要过两次却还不太乐意放弃这片肥沃的城池。声音带着性事过后的嘶哑，伊斯坎达尔吮着青年红润的嘴唇，含混不清地问道。

没有任何回答。尚不成熟的魅魔垂着眼皮耷拉着尾巴，不知何时陷入了晕厥。

全身痛到骨头散架，韦伯再次醒来时简直要怀疑自己在梦里被人暴打了一顿，但心情是轻盈的，就像是久雨初晴时的畅快一般毫无道理。仿佛有一个声音柔软地诱惑道:赖床也可以。

他勉强伸展胳臂摸索了几下，理所当然地疑惑床伴的不见踪影，嘟嘟囔囔地驱赶着睡意。哈欠一个接一个浮上来，韦伯好容易摸到丢在床边的内裤，挣扎着试图穿衣。

脏污留下明显被清理过的痕迹，没有一点残余的精斑让韦伯甚至忧郁了片刻。这份熟练未免让人有点膈应了，想到伊斯坎达尔从未跟他谈过的过去……难道他其实是个逍遥法外的强奸犯？为了满足兽欲才对他施以援手？啊，如果那样的话岂不是会很危险……赶快离……啊，真的能离开他吗？

最应该疼痛的部位，反常地没有任何不适，以精液为食的种族，进化出超强的性能力和性魅力，作为消化和获取食物的手段来适应生存也不是什么稀奇事。这幅微贱的身体，总在这种无关痛痒的细节上让人哭笑不得。

韦伯分神的时候，房间的门锁传来了响动，警觉地竖起耳朵，等来的是笑容满面的伊斯坎达尔。

“哦哦，小子，你起来了呀！”

早餐的气味逐渐唤醒味觉，从提在手中的堆积如山似的一袋面包中取了一个，伊斯坎达尔随意靠坐在床边，大口啃食着早饭，一边翻看手里一本可疑的小册子。

韦伯凑过去，赶在床伴连他的份额一起吃掉前抢了一个，不小心瞄到了册子上的字样。

“是本地的新闻报纸一样的东西吗……”

“啊，不止于此，这个不附属于任何国家的小城市果然有其厉害之处。千里之外海国的消息居然也能这么灵通，这在军事上真是难能可贵！”

伊斯坎达尔反常的情绪，激发了韦伯的学者性格，总是诱使他想去更进一步地观察。男人深沉的声音一改往日的爽朗风趣，眉眼里全是认真，混杂着一种难以言喻的悲悯与奋发。即使是废物韦伯也忽然有了一种神圣的预感——眼前这个背景成谜的男人，或许并不是一直以来他所以为的那样平平无奇。

出于一种对失去的恐惧，他下意识拒绝了更深一步的推想。

“这座城池背后的主人到底是怎样的人，余真是越发在意了——可以的话，真想去一睹真容啊！”

对这样孩子般冲动莽撞的话语，韦伯没有像平时那样立即反驳，而是小心翼翼地靠过去，寻找安全感似的贴着那肌肉硬涨的身躯，用几乎无法察觉的声音道:

“笨蛋，你爱去哪儿就去哪儿……只是……别想丢下我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 人们并不总是一见钟情的喜欢，喜欢也并不总在一开始就展现出爱的形态。信任和孤独博弈之间，彼此因对方成为更好的人。


End file.
